Desearía nunca haberlo visto
by Aome12341
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si alguno de nuestros personajes favoritos de Inuyasha descubriera Fanfiction? Pues Kagome nos va a responder eso. Esta historia participa en un reto propuesto por Tsuki-chan Scout del foro ¡SIENTATE!


**Hola a todo el mundo ¿Me extrañaron xD?**

**Esta historia fue hecha para cumplir el reto de Tsuki-chan Scout del foro ¡SIENTATE!  
**

**Para cumplir este reto elegi a Kagome n_n.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha es la maxima e inigualable creacion de Rumiko-sensei.**

**Aqui se los dejo:**

**Desearía nunca haberlo visto**

**Capitulo único…¿Por qué tuve que descubrirlo?**

* * *

Estaba exhausta, tubo dos exámenes en la escuela, en educación física la hicieron correr veinte minutos y estaba segura de que al día siguiente no podría ni moverse, después de clases ayudo a sus amigas con la limpieza del salón y luego fue con ellas a comer en WcDonald's donde la hicieron hablar de su "novio" Inuyasha, del cual no quería saber nada en esos momentos, otra vez habían discutido por que ella quería regresar a su época y él no quería dejarla. Todo lo que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su hogar y darse un merecido y relajante baño.

Kagome llego a su casa, noto que no había nadie y al ir a la cocina por algo de tomar encontró una nota de su madre en el refrigerador.

_Fuimos a visitar a tu tía Yumiko que enfermó, te deje comida lista en el refrigerador y la computadora portátil la deje en tu habitacion por si la necesitas._

Apenas término de leer la nota tomo un poco de agua y se fue a bañar. Al salir del baño y vestirse ya con su pijama fue a su habitacion y encendió la computadora sobre su escritorio, era muy temprano todavía y si se dormía ahora se despertaría de madrugada y era lo que menos deseaba hacer en Domingo. Empezó a navegar en internet buscando imágenes y otras cosas, hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Fanfiction?-Dice alzando una ceja, dio click al enlace introduciéndose en la página.

Al hacerlo leyó las categorías, libros, juegos, tv, y por ultimo anime/manga. Éste le llamo mucho la atención y le dio click, al hacerlo vio todo tipo de nombres de anime y manga, pero solo uno le intereso y la dejo boquiabierta.

-¿Inuyasha?-Dice incrédula, le dio click y vio miles de historias que trataban de ella y sus amigos-¿Qué significa esto?-Se pregunta con un repentino tic en el ojo.

Leyó varios summarys y encontró uno un poco raro…¿En serio la estaban emparejando con Miroku?, luego vio otro donde la emparejaban con Koga, uno en que emparejaban a Inuyasha con Sango o Ayame, o con una joven Kaede incluso.

-¿Qué rayos?-Dice leyendo otro summary de una historia donde la emparejaban con Inuyasha (Como ella creía debía ser) que al final decía _Advertencia: contiene lemon. _Con toda la inocente curiosidad del mundo abrió la página de la historia y comenzó a leer-**"¿Es en serio? ¿Mi ex-novio tenía que ser Bankotsu?, aunque no niego que era muy guapo"**-Piensa leyendo el ultimo pedazo de ese capítulo, luego paso al siguiente, el cual deseo nunca haber leído.

_Kagome le devolvió la sonrisa y sus labios se juntaron una vez más en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas libraron una batalla en la que Inuyasha resulto vencedor. Mientras seguían besándose Inuyasha coló su mano por debajo de la blusa acariciando la suave piel, empezando a mover sus manos por la suave espalda._

_Sus pulmones comenzaron a exigirles aire, Inuyasha aprovecho la separación para ir directamente a su cuello donde empezó a mordisquearlo un poco haciendo que la chica soltara leves gemidos arqueando el cuello para darle más espacio._

_Luego de unos momentos Inuyasha se alejo de su cuello y fue a su oído._

_-¿Te está gustando?-Dice con voz ronca y seductora, Kagome asintió-Pues esta por ponerse mejor-Dice para luego volver a su cuello._

-Santo cielo-Dice sonrojándose a más no poder, ¡Pero qué vergüenza!, sin embargo tenía tanta curiosidad que siguió leyendo.

_Movió la mano que estaba en la espalda de ella por debajo de la blusa y la llevo a uno de sus senos acariciándolo sobre el sujetador causando otro gemido de placer de la chica. Se separo de su cuello nuevamente y la miro a los ojos con su otra mano sujetando la blusa pidiendo permiso para quitarla, Kagome estiro los brazos y él le quito la blusa arrojándola lejos para luego deshacerse del sujetador, sinceramente ya le estorbaba, luego llevo su boca hasta uno de ellos y empezó a succionarlo y morderlo mientras que con una mano masajeaba el otro._

_Kagome soltaba leves gemidos mientras que con la poca cordura que tenía le quitaba la playera a Inuyasha que no se resistió y la arrojo al mismo lugar al que él arrojo su blusa. El ojidorado volvió a aprisionar los labios de ella iniciando una nueva batalla con sus lenguas, una vez volvieron a separarse él le quito las dos últimas prendas dejándola completamente desnuda ante sus ojos. Ella se sonrojo un poco, y no era por el alcohol, este había abandonado su organismo hace un largo rato, Inuyasha se acerco a su rostro sonriendo._

_-Perfecta-Es lo único que dice antes de darle un beso y empezar a bajar dejando un rastro de besos hasta esa parte sensible de ella y comenzó a lamerla._

Era suficiente, no podía seguir leyendo eso, si lo hacía sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, ahora sabía lo que era el lemon y se arrepentía de saberlo. Cerro la pagina de la historia y siguió viendo otras opciones, vio varias donde emparejaban a Sango y a Miroku, a Koga y Ayame entre otras. Las que sinceramente más le sorprendieron eran las que en el summary decían _Yuri, _en serio ¿Qué pasa con esa gente? ¿Están enfermos o qué?, era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, sin embargo como dicen por ahí la curiosidad mato al gato, hizo click en algunas donde ella era mencionada solo para ver con quien la emparejaban.

-No es cierto-Dice con un tic en el ojo.

En una la emparejaban con Ayame, en otra con Sango, pero la que más le impacto fue en la que la estaban emparejando con Kikyo, lo leyó solo por la maldita curiosidad ya que el summary te dejaba pensando.

_Kagome ha estado muy molesta porque Inuyasha pasa mucho más tiempo con Kikyo…en realidad estaba celosa, pero no de Kikyo._

Empezó a leer el único capitulo de principio a fin, admitía que la historia estaba muy bien escrita y tenía una trama muy interesante, pero seguía molestándole que la emparejaran con Kikyo…mejor dicho no le gustaba que la hubieran emparejado con una mujer, ella no es de esos gustos.

-Esta gente definitivamente tiene problemas-Dice con un tic en la ceja.

Siguió buscando y leyendo summarys, encontró varias historias y las leyó en su mayoría, las que contenían lemon también las leía pero omitía esa parte llegando al final. Al final encontró una bastante interesante, en el summary decía _Yaoi, _abajo vio la pareja _Inuyasha, Miroku._

-**"Por Dios"**-Piensa sorprendida, abrió la pagina y comenzó a leer.

Leyó hasta llegar a cierta parte…

_-¿Pero que te pa…?-Su pregunta quedó en el aire al sentir una presión sobre sus labios haciéndolo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente._

_¡Miroku lo estaba besando! ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué haría?_

_Antes de siquiera moverse Miroku se aparto de él con una sonrisa seductora ¡Ay Dios!, el ojiazul se acerco a su oído, Inuyasha se sonrojo a más no poder._

_-¿Ahora si me dejaras hablar?-Dijo Miroku sonando de cierta forma muy sensual._

Sin poder evitarlo su nariz comenzó a sangrar, al darse cuenta se tapo la boca y los orificios de la nariz y corrió al baño, al regresar tenia papel en la mano con el cual limpiaba su reciente hemorragia nasal. No supo porque, ella no es del tipo pervertido, pero aun así…imaginarse ese tipo de escena…definitivamente no volvería a ver a esos dos de la misma manera. Termino de leer y siguió buscando mas historias, encontró otro Yaoi en donde la pareja era Seshomaru y Naraku, también uno en el que emparejaban al daiyoukai con Koga, ese le llamo mucho la atención, pero antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo un golpe en la ventana la asusto, Inuyasha estaba del otro lado.

-Eres tu Inuyasha, no vuelvas a asustarme así-Dice abriendo la ventana dejándolo pasar, luego se sentó nuevamente frente a la computadora.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunta el hanyou con curiosidad acercándose a ver, pero Kagome no se lo permito bajando la pantalla para que no pudiera ver nada.

¿Qué diría si se enteraba de esto?, sin duda alguna la tacharía de pervertida y no la dejaría en paz.

-Ve a sentarte en la cama, estoy muy ocupada con un trabajo que debo enviarle a Eri-Dice con cierto tono de pánico que gracias al cielo Inuyasha no noto.

-Je, como sea-Dice el hanyou yéndose a sentar en la cama.

Kagome suspiro aliviada, esa estuvo cerca, volvió a subir la pantalla y siguió con lo suyo, leyó uno que le dio tanta risa que casi se cae de la silla, pero se controló, hablaba de la "pura" inocencia de Inuyasha sobre cómo se hacen los bebes, para su suerte en la historia se lo preguntaba a Miroku. Ella no creía que Inuyasha fuera tan inocente en ese aspecto ¿O si?, que importa, después de todo en muchas de esas historias es un descarado.

Encontró otro lemon, pero éste era otro Yaoi, era entre Inuyasha y…

-**"Seshomaru"**-Piensa sonrojándose, sintió algo caliente bajando por su nariz, pero antes de que saliera respiro profundo por la nariz y evito sangrar nuevamente, miro hacia atrás y vio a Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente ignorándola, era mejor así.

Con la curiosidad nuevamente, abrió esa historia y la leyó, al llegar a la parte del lemon no lo omitió esta vez, en ese momento creyó que moriría de hemorragia nasal, salió corriendo al baño nuevamente y regreso con mas papel ensangrentado. Ya era suficiente, cerro todas las paginas y apago la computadora, si seguía así ya no podría seguir purificando la perla.

Estaba dispuesta a acostarse, pero se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama, pero ya estaba preparada para eso, debajo de la cama había un colchón con todo y mantas para cuando tiene invitados, favor que le pidió a su madre. Apago la luz y se acostó a dormir, al día siguiente debían regresar al Sengoku y no quería imaginarse lo que pudiera pasar por su cabeza al ver a sus amigos.

Al día siguiente se levantaron, fueron juntos a hacer las compras y luego regresaron al Sengoku donde sus amigos los esperaban. Se fueron a la cabaña de Kaede, al verla Kagome no pudo evitar recordar la historia en la que emparejaban a una joven Kaede con Inuyasha, en ese momento no pudo evitar imaginárselo besándola.

-**"¿En qué estoy pensando?"**-Piensa sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

Pasados unos minutos se disponían a irse, Inuyasha y Miroku fueron los primeros en salir, Kagome no pudo evitar imaginar a Miroku acorralando a Inuyasha en la pared de la cabaña para besarlo apasionadamente…¡Por Dios!

-**"¡Como desearía nunca haber descubierto esa pagina!"**-Piensa enojada y avergonzada.

Era definitivo, nunca mas volvería a ver a sus amigos con los mismos ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoFINoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Tsuki-chan n_n. Tambien espero que les haya dado mucha risa, tanta como a mi me dio cuando la escribia x,D, aunque a esa hora (Casi la una de la mañana) ya estaba muy cansada y veia espejismos xD.  
**

**¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

**¡SAYO!**


End file.
